First Meeting
by minime12
Summary: At 21 Stephanie Rivers thought nothing special would ever happen to her, until she met an extraordinary man who confused her to no end. ONE SHOT, but may continue if there are good reviews.


_**Hey, I don't know the specifics on the Adipose pill, so some facts are a little made up **___ _**OMG Series 7 started on my birthday! What a great present :D **_

Ok, so as first meetings go you couldn't exactly call this one normal by any means, in fact it is just about as abnormal as you can get. Sorry you must have no idea who I am or what I'm ranting on about, allow me to start from the beginning. My name is Stephanie Rivers, I am 21 years old and am in the middle of studying English at? University and this is how I met the Doctor.

The hot water pounding on my back felt wonderful. The mud and dust that painted my face, hair and hands flowed of my skin in thick rivers, who knew paintballing could result in falling headfirst into a mud pit? Serves me right for not looking where I was running. Thankfully the large blue overall I had been wearing protected my clothes. Can't say the same for my converses which were now lying in the bin in my room…covered in mud.

As I rinsed my hair free of my raspberry shampoo I heard a banging coming in the direction of my bedroom, but I quickly forgot about it when a blob of froth landed in my eye, swearing I washed it out, rinsed the last bit out of my hair, turned the shower of and wrapped myself up in my baby blue towel. I opened the door to my room and stopped still.

There standing in the middle of my room was a tall, stick thin man with spiky brown hair dressed in a blue stripe suit with a long brown overcoat on top. In my utter shock my towel slipped out of my fingers and I felt it slide down my body. I watched as that mans eyes followed the progress of the towel until I squeaked and pulled it up before it slid down past my hips which it had thankfully stopped at. I could feel my face burn with embarrassment and with ,y embarrassment came the temper that was legendary among my friends. I pulled myself up to my full 5'6 height and glared him.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my room?" I snapped, the look on his face was positively comical as his easy grin slid from his face as he replied looking more serious now,

"I'm the Doctor and I'm here on behalf of Adipose Industries, could you answer a few questions?" he flashed his badge at me and then put it away too fast for my eyes to take in what it actually said, for all I knew he could be some creeper, without even waiting for my agreement to answering some question he started firing them at me in rapid succession, "how long have you been using the product? Are there any side effects? Is there anything you have found odd about the pills? How much weight have you lost?" All this was so fast I could barely keep up with what he was saying. He looked like he was expecting me to ask him to repeat the questions so I quickly answered.

"About two weeks, no, yes, and although that is a rather personal question and I don't see how it is relevant, exactly 14 kilos." He looked surprised that I'd kept up with his questioning and hell even I was surprised! Then all of a sudden he grinned and said with a huge grin and a sparkle in his eyes,

"You do realise that you are still only in your towel right?" I looked down, I had actually completely forgotten about that. I turned red again. He jumped like he'd been electrocuted "Oh I'm so stupid, I just realised I hadn't caught your name." I stared.

"Well you haven't exactly given me a chance to introduce myself," I said raising an eyebrow, "anyway though, my name is Stephanie Rivers, but most people just call me Steph or Stephy." He grinned again.

"I'm not most people" he winked,

"No you are most certainly not" I said appraising him with my eyes. Was he…flirting with me?

"I like you Stephanie Rivers". I wasn't going to tell him, but I was rather fond of him too.

After a short awkward pause in which he stood stock still he suddenly came to life again. "You said something earlier about finding something odd about the Adipose pill?" He asked this with an intensely curious look of curiosity on his face, so I, being the lovely person I am, decided to satisfy that curiosity.

"Yeah, every night at exactly 1 O'clock in the morning the burglar alarm goes off. The odd thing is that absolutely nothing is taken and it started the same night I started the pills" He smiled at me; it was almost as if he got of at the thought of a mystery.

"Do you mind if I have a look at your alarm?" I shrugged,

"No that's cool, as long as you let me out some clothes on first, I don't really want the neighbours seeing me in my towel." After I finished speaking I looked at him waiting for him to leave the room, but instead he sat down on my bed, getting comfortable. I raised my eyebrow at him, "planning on leaving?"

"Nope" was his short reply, I sighed.

"Fine then." Using the Adipose Pill had slimmed my body right down and unlike other diet plans it didn't leave the leftover skin flapping around, it seemed to just absorb it or something. I was now at the perfect weight for my height and my curves showed more, because of this my confidence had risen and I no longer felt quite so uncomfortable in front of other people. It was just the putting on underwear bit that would be awkward.

After a quick moment of debating on how to do it I slipped my underwear on under my towel and then let the towel drop. I could feel the Doctors eyes boring into my back as I turned to my wardrobe. I quickly pulled on my spotty pj shorts and a random tank top and turned around. I smiled innocently pretending I didn't know that he had just checked me out whilst I was in my underwear. "Ready" I stated and stalked out of my door.

We walked outside and I pointed out the alarm for him, he stood there for a minute just staring at the alarm in silence.

"Do you have a cat flap?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yes, but how is that relevant?" He looked at me expectantly. I sighed. "This way then"

Minutes later we were both crouching at my back door staring at the cat flap whilst the Doctor buzzed at it with what looked vaguely like a screwdriver.

Unable to hold in my curiosity my voice broke the silence, "Is that a screwdriver?" He looked impressed, maybe people could never tell what it was.

"Yep" he said popping the p "it's also sonic" he beamed, looking proud of himself.

"A sonic screwdriver?" I replied sceptically. "Anyway, so is this how the burglars getting in?" I gestured to the cat flap just so he knew what I was talking about.

"Funny things about cat flaps" he said "they don't just let things in. They let things out as well"

"Like what?" I asked, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"The fat just walks away" he replied in a deep voice. For some reason that statement sent shivers down my spine and I suddenly didn't want the Doctor to leave me in my big house all alone, he made me feel safe, but he said he had to go.

He was stood on my doorstep, front one this time, not looking to happy to leave if I was being honest with myself.

"It's been brilliant to meet you Stephanie Rivers….." He trailed off looking like he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself.

"And you Doctor," I hesitated before asking my next question, "are you sure you have to leave?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but a word of advice, lay of the pills" he paused, looking me up and down, "if I'm honest you don't really need them" I turned red and he grinned. Then we were interrupted by a strange machine that he had dug out of his pocket, goodness knows how he fit it in there. Anyway he machine beeped and with a quick 'bye!' shouted over his shoulder he was off running down the street. I watched him until he turned around the street corner.

That very evening I promised myself that I would see the Doctor again.

_**This started of as a one shot that just came to me whilst on holiday, but as I wrote I felt the plot bunnies in my head go a little wild. If you think I should continue this on as a full length fic then please comment and let me know or just comment for the sake of it ;). Thanks for reading **_____


End file.
